


French fries

by GwenChan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Food, M/M, linguistic differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no way England will ever call chips "french fries".</p>
            </blockquote>





	French fries

**French Fries ~**

 

There is something both innocent and erotic in the way England licks the traces of salt from his fingers.

France knows he can watch such a show just because the other is too focused on the task to notice anything; surely, as soon as he grasps the spark of malice in his eyes, the Englishman will go away, saying that he's a frog, a pervert and a perverse frog. Maybe Arthur will smack his head with the McDonald's trailer.

And France also knows that, even if he had spent half an hour trying to explain his order to the American waitress, Arthur will never call chips "french fries".


End file.
